Assistant Black
Assistant Black is a major antagonist in the original Dragon Ball series. He is the second-in-command, and later the commander, of the Red Ribbon Army. He is the secondary antagonist of the Red Ribbon Army saga and Commander Red Saga, as well the saga's final antagonist, of the original Dragon Ball manga and anime series. He was voiced by Christopher Sabat. History Assistant Black was an African who worked as the right-hand of Commander Red, acting as his advisor. He was soft-spoken, quick-witted and clever, so he helped him build the Red Ribbon Army and hired all of his officers, in order to search for the Dragon Balls so that Red could wish for world domination. Using a Dragon Radar on their headquarters, he could pinpoint the approximated location of the balls, then sending his men to find them. However, their officers were being defeated by Son Goku, who was also seeking the balls. After Goku defeats their hired assassin Tao Pai Pai, he assaults the Red Ribbon headquarters in order to retrieve the remaining balls. At this moment, Red ordered Black to fight Goku himself. Goku had defeated Black in hand-to-hand combat before Red accidentally revealed his true intentions. Betraying Red Discovering that Red only wanted the balls to become taller, Black is unwilling to serve his boss any further and shoots him in the head, killing him. Black then decides he will reconstruct the Black Ribbon Army and conquer the world. Confronting Goku Just then, Goku finds him and demands the balls. The newly crowned Commander Black tries to talk Goku into civil discussion so both of them could conquer the world, but Goku refuses. Black then throws a capsule, containing a robotic battle jacket, which he uses to fight Goku. Goku has a hard time fighting Black in the battle jacket but manages to get some hits. Black then shoots a nuke missile in an attempt to blow the entire HQ with Goku on it, showing that he, like Red, could care less about his soldiers. But the Saiyan kicks it back at Black, who luckily dodges the missile, which destroys a mountain in the distance. Black attempts to escape, but Goku then uses an all-out attack against him, which pierces the battle jacket, blowing it up and killing the short-lived commander in the process. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black was seen again during the Super 17 saga in Dragon Ball GT, being one of the villains who escaped from hell, along with other Red Ribbon members. He was imprisoned in Hell once again following the villains' defeat. When Black declared that every other villains are losers, Blue stated that he is also a loser and all wait to meet their fate. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Usurper Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Military Category:Martial Artists Category:Revived Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Damned Souls